This Ain't a Scene, It's a God Damned Double Date
by MarshmallowAtHeart
Summary: AU season 3 Veronica doesn't handle being on a double date with Logan well. Title is a slightly tweaked version of a FOB song.


_**A/N so I wrote this a while ago – when I wrote**_ _Veronica's Diaries_ _ **\- and as I read it I was thinking why didn't I post this? I realized that it was because it didn't have an ending (like many, many other one-shots and half written stories that I have) but it was mostly completed so I thought I might as well just tie this one up and share it with you guys. It's not the ending I wanted but it's the ending that seemed right to me for this one. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

* * *

She doesn't really understand how this happened.

She was having a nice evening in - a rare occurrence between her cases, classes and her job at the library - watching South Park and idly stroking Backup's head when the doorbell rings.

They should have doorbells discontinued, she decides, when people need to work for it they'll be less liberal with the noise-making.

She reluctantly drags herself off the couch - in yoga pants, a cotton tank top and messy hair - when she's met with the sight of Piz and Parker.

Before she could actually react to the duo, they were talking - practically over each other - and she doesn't really hear anything of substance.

"- Dinner!"

 _Dinner_. That's the one and only word she hears, in Parker's perky and loud voice.

They're both staring at her expectantly and she just didn't know how to deal with whatever was going on with the two people that up until this moment she's never considered friends.

So she retreats to her bedroom, changes and readies herself for dinner.

Because she's fairly certain they're here to take her out for dinner.

She dresses casually and hopes that Piz is called back into the studio and Parker has to do whatever it is that Parker does so she can get back to her night of laughing at her television screen with Backup snuggled up against her.

Once she's out of her room, they're practically dragging her out of her apartment and she barely gets a chance to lecture Backup about house rules.

Piz says it's unnecessary because he's a dog.

She knows it's completely necessary because it's always fun when he wags his tail back and forth that makes her think that he does understand her.

She's sitting in the booth in a restaurant that she's not familiar with, Piz is next to her, Parker is opposite them and then _he_ walks in.

All suave, confident and dreadfully handsome.

He slides in next to Parker and Veronica's eyes natural gravitate to the force that is Logan Echolls.

He gives Parker a quick peck and Parker excitedly fills him in on whatever it was they were talking about - Veronica wasn't paying attention.

Logan nods and smiles and at least acts interested while Veronica looks on at the scene before her like she's watching it rather than living it - she feels like she's eaten rotten beans and needs to throw up despite having an empty stomach.

His brown eyes are on her and he smiles, warmly greeting her like the way friends do.

It's only when Piz laces their fingers together and gives her a look like _are you alright_ that she realizes that this is a double date.

That this was a double date because she was dating Piz.

She nods her head, small smile, all calm and collected - because she is _easy going Veronica Mars_.

Except Parker is draped on Logan, giggling into his ear and being all romantic and she wasn't prepared for _this_.

It feels too familiar except not.

She's been on the opposite sides of the table with Logan before with different people beside them before and they'd laughed and had fun but that was _before_.

 _Before_ they'd been a Logan and Veronica.

She couldn't do that now. She didn't want to.

She doesn't want to seem like this bothers her but it does - so much so that she can't sit in front of Logan and Parker and beside Piz any longer.

"I have to go," she says, quickly grabbing her bag and darting out of her seat.

She hears her name being called but she doesn't hear _him_ say it.

She tells herself that she doesn't care.

He's there with his girlfriend and she doesn't expect him to run after her - he's never done it before.

* * *

Piz is disappointed.

She figures that it was bound to happen sooner or later, he'd liked her as this idea of an action figure superhero that's made of sugar, spice and everything nice but she's really a damaged girl out for vengeance because the world doesn't give you justice until you demand it.

He doesn't get her, he never will and she's not disappointed because she never really expected him to.

He doesn't question her reasons for leaving, he's happy to remain in the dark as long as she's by his side. Because he understands.

Except he doesn't and Veronica doesn't particularly want him to anyway.

* * *

She gives Parker an excuse about not feeling well and this woman that's trying really hard to be her friend seems grateful for the excuse and disappointed at the same time.

In all honestly, she's a bit tired of Parker and her guilt trips. It doesn't stop her from feeling a twinge of guilt at it all anyway.

* * *

She has a full schedule and she leaves Piz with a series of rain checks for dates.

She knows he wants to cash up on them soon but she's busy and she'd rather be all caught up on her work than go on a date.

It doesn't stop him from trying.

It's sweet and nice.

Piz is a good friend.

A good boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Because that's what he is to her.

She smiles, listens and relaxes like she hasn't in a while.

She forgot how nice it feels to get a time out.

Then he brings up the double date.

She frowns. "Why are you pushing this so hard?"

He blinks up at her, confused and surprised and she doesn't get why because it should be fairly obvious as to why he shouldn't be arranging double dates with Parker and Logan.

"What? We're all friends."

It annoys her that she has to explain something this obvious but she does because she really doesn't want to be sitting across a table from Logan when he's got another girl's hand on his thigh. "Logan's my ex. Parker had a crush on you. Don't you think it's awkward?"

"Parker and I are friends," he slowly explains like this shouldn't be news to her but it is kinda coming out of the left field because when _did_ that happen? "Parker and you are friends. Logan and you are trying to be friends. Why can't Logan and I be friends as well?"

It'd make sense if things were that simple, she wants to tell him but it opens a door to a conversation she doesn't have any way of explain. So she brushes away his question and probes, "When did you and Parker become all buddy-buddy?"

His brow furrows, confused, and his lips sag in a frown. "You don't like Parker?"

"I like Parker. I just don't understand when you've had the chance to get to like Parker," she asks sharply, pointedly because this new found friendship of theirs is bringing her major inconvenience.

"We have classes together," he shrugs like it's _that_ simple.

It doesn't explain anything, she almost says and she wouldn't care all that much if it hadn't been for the persistence on double dates. Why is double dates a thing anyway?

She doesn't know how to explain this to Piz without sounding like she's hung up on Logan.

She's not. Veronica Mars pines for no man.

She's not waiting for him to site romantic speeches about their epic love because she knows how well that turned out the first time.

He's in a happy relationship and she's trying to be one.

But they can't be in a fabulous foursome relationship again.

Those were memories that can't be replaced. It's safely tucked in her mind and in the box on top of her wardrobe. She doesn't want a recreation of it.

Especially not with Logan on the other side of the table with someone else.

* * *

She bumps into Logan - quite literally - at the grocery store of all places and his brows shoot up in surprise.

She backtracks a bit, he gives her his trademark smirk and she nods her head acknowledging him. She should say something but she's ready to flee to somewhere that was not in front of Logan Echolls.

"Hey, Mars," he says, smirk still in place.

Her throat feels clogged and it's not at all because it's the first time she sees Logan since that incident, it's probably because they're in the dairy aisle and the cold is getting to her.

"Hey," her voice is raspy and she's definitely blaming this on the dairy isle. If they were in the cereal aisle, she'd be completely fine right now.

"Are you free right now? Or well after you've cashed out?"

She's surprised at the request, it's been awhile since Logan's asked for her time or company and she's hesitant because she's not really sure if she's ready for hanging out with Logan even though they're friends.

He looks at her with hopeful brown eyes and while she doesn't pine for Logan, she certainly does miss him.

"Yeah," she says softly.

He smiles and asks, "You wanna get coffee?"

"Sure," she nods, letting his smile calm her nerves and forget about everything that's wrong with the world.

* * *

She wonders half way through coffee if she should apologize to Logan like she has to Piz and Parker but she doesn't really want to get into the whys of her actions and she knows that Logan's curiosity is almost as big as her own.

So she leaves the apology unsaid - he doesn't seem to want one anyway - and she allows the casual conversations between them float.

She's missed the way being with Logan made her feel like she didn't have to try so hard to just _exist_. She missed the way he replies to her jaded taunts with amusement and witty one-liners that could only possibly come out of his mouth. She missed the way he lights up when she's talking to him (she missed the way he looks at her) and she's missed the way he makes her smile and laugh (and want to kiss his mouth and hold him tight).

Maybe that's the perks of having a childhood friend turned enemy turned lover turned friend in your life, he knew all sides of her and she revels in the fact that she didn't have to explain every little thing because Logan just gets her.

* * *

"Veronica," he lets out and it's been so long since he's said her name in _that_ the way that she feels warmth spread across her.

She hums out and looks into his eyes.

"I'm glad we could do this," he softly smiles.

She returns his smile and says, "Me too."


End file.
